Best Friends
by SiriusBlack.Oh.He'sMine
Summary: Hermione is grieving over the loss after the battle, Harry comes in and comforts her when a familiar song starts to play on the wireless.. Deathly Hallows Part 1 spoilers.


**AN – This is following on from the film Deathly Hallows not the book, and I know that Part 2 isn't out yet but this is how I imagine it to happen. Read and I hope you like it. **

Hermione pulled her legs to her chest for comfort. She felt so alone at the moment; she needed something, someone to hold on to. Someone to keep her sane at these troubled times, a best friend, a brother.

The war was finally over, that was not the problem. Everyone was now grieving over the losses that the final battle of Hogwarts had caused. So many had to die, most of them only at the beginning of their life had now seen the end before they could enjoy their time alive. What with Voldermort gaining power over the last few years, it had been a very difficult thing to do.

But now they were free to do what they wanted. They could go outside without having to worry of being cursed, or killed. They no longer had to live under the cruel eye of the death eaters and their master. Most of the wizards would move on or start again. Why was it that Hermione still felt trapped?

The Weasley's were down in the great hall, probably helping each other get through the pain. Harry and Hermione hadn't wanted to intrude, so they had let them be. She thought that Harry would help her through it, as he had too much experience in this area, but Kingsley had wanted a word with him. So that left Hermione alone.

She was currently sat in the common room, surveying all the damage. It didn't look as bad as the rest of the castle, but you could tell that many curses and jinxes had been aimed at the room, trying to cause as much destruction as possible.

Hermione placed her head on her knees and felt hot, fresh tears fall down her face. Her body began to shake slightly as she cried. She thought about all of the great memories that she had with the witches and wizards that had passed on. All of them she would cherish forever. She would never forget the arguments she had with Fred, the intelligent conversations she had with Remus or the laughs she shared with Tonks. She would always remember the ways in which Dumbledore had helped her with her very advanced magical ability, how Sirius had complimented her and praised her for helping his Godson or even when Snape had called her an insufferable know-it-all. Those memories would stick with her till the day she died, and joined them in the afterlife.

She realised how dramatic her thoughts were, but she meant every word. She would find a way to cope with the grief. She just hoped it was soon.

All of a sudden a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt herself being pulled into someone's chest. She expected Ron at first, but she was wrong. She breathed in and was hit with the smell of her best friend, Harry Potter. The one who ended all of the misery the world used to face.

Neither spoke a word. Instead Hermione allowed herself to be comforted while she wept. 'This is what I need. Harry will help me get through this, as I will help him.' She thought to herself as she appeared to have cried herself out.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his face. He had dark circled under his eyes and had even more scars all over his face. His hair was singed and his clothes were ragged, Hermione guessed she didn't look much better.

In the corner of the common room, the tiny wizard wireless began to play a familiar song and Hermione tried to think where she has heard it before. A small smile played on Harry's lips as he spoke.

"Do you remember this song? When Ron had left us, and it was playing on the wireless? I dragged you up and made you dance with me, do you remember? It was the first time you smiled in weeks." He said happily.

Then it all clicked in Hermione's brain and the memory came flooding back to her. She could see herself and Harry dancing ridiculously to this song and smiled a genuine smile.

Without asking, Harry gripped her hand and pulled her into the centre of the common room, this time she didn't protest. When they were back in the tent all those months ago, dancing with Harry had cheered her up enough to except what was really happening, that Ron had abandoned them.

Harry laughed when their dancing got more and more stupid and Hermione couldn't help but laugh with him.

That's when Hermione realised. No matter what she had to face in life, she would never be alone, she would always have her friends. Yes, she was still in pain because of the deaths but she would move on eventually, with the help of Harry. There were so many things that she had to think about now that Voldermort was dead, jobs, houses, family, her entire future. But she would worry about that when the time came.

For now though, she enjoyed the present, dancing in the arms of her best friend.


End file.
